Love bound Idiots
by Vampirecat1191
Summary: The Tsubasa gang ends up in Ouran and are forced to become hosts, but with Kurogane's bad temper will everything go well? Warning Yaoi,and parings consists of KuroFai, Kyoya/Tamaki and Syaoran/Sakura. Tsubasa/Ouran Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**~I don't own Tsubasa or Ouran Hgh School Host Club sadly, because if I did it be a whole lot more Yaoi^^**

**Warning: Lots of YAOI (boyxboy love) so if you don't like don't READ!**

**Parings: KuroFai and Kyoya/Tamaki and Syaoran/Sakura (*otherwise all other canons*)**

**Bit OOC with some characters _ sorry about that!**

**Also the only way I update is by having reviews so please REVIEW!**

**This is the rewrite of chapter 1, because I failed so very badly at the first one _…**

**XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX**

**Chapter One- Strangers come a falling**

Kyoya Ootori sighed; a fierce migraine from god knows what coming out of nowhere. Setting down his laptop, he rubbed two of his long, slim fingers to his head, hoping to decrease the pain of his headache. However, with all of the squeals and cheers from the multiple female students in the large room, his rubbing only increased the pain more.

Sighing once again, Kyoya knew that this only meant one thing; something was going to happen, and soon. Also by the severity of the pounding of his cranium, he concluded that it was going to be something huge, and very troublesome. Heading for the door, the shadow king left the bustling clubroom, and began to wander the vast halls of Ouran Academy, a sly grin developing on his handsome face. Whatever happened, Kyoya mused that it was going to be quite the adventure.

After walking around with no clear destination, the youngest Ootori decided to head back to his fellow hosts, the migraine having faded after about a minute from leaving the room.

Upon his return, the many guests that were once infesting the retentively large room began to leave, the sun beginning to set, and the day nearly coming to an end. Waving at the girls retreating backs, Kyoya entered music room three to find his friends sprawled out on the floor, all looking thoroughly exhausted. Maybe it was time for a vacation from hosting.

Kneeling down by his long-time friend Tamaki, he poked the handsome blond-haired idiot in his slim stomach, laughing when he let out an irritated whimper before curling into a ball in a try to escape the slightly painful prods. This only succeeded to make Kyoya laugh harder and decide to tickle his friend. Soon the room was erupted in laughs and cheerful screams from the Prince and the shadow king (though he only let out a couple of laughs while Tamaki was making the most noise). Being so caught up in their little game, they didn't realize that the other hosts are still in the room, staring in amusement and shock at the pair.

Haruhi, being the only sensible one at the moment, quietly told her friends that they should leave while they could before Kyoya noticed and most likely punished them all for watching on their private moment. So as quickly and as quietly as they could, each stood and exited the clubroom as Kyoya and Tamaki continued their tickle fest.

Clutching his stomach from laughing so hard, Tamaki leaned against Kyoya's side and breathed in large gulps of air.

"Wow, when was the last time you and I did something like this Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, a sweet smile on his cute face.

"Heh, not since middle school Tamaki." Kyoya answered with a wistful expression.

"Then I think we should do this more often, besides its always fun when I get to see you laugh and smile because of something I did." Tamaki whispered as he snuggled into Kyoya's warmth.

Kyoya's eyes widened at the action, but quickly relaxed. Deciding he liked where this was going, he pulled the blond boy closer to him by wrapping his arm around his slim waist. "Same goes for me." Kyoya said calmly.

"Good, because I like it when you aren't such an ice prince." Tamaki joked, as he poked at Kyoya's face.

"Well we all can't be as cheerful and carefree as you Tamaki, or should I say _puppy_." Kyoya purred with his signature smirk, as he referred to how much Tamaki was similar to a pup.

Tamaki blushed, and looked away from Kyoya's gaze, knowing he'd see the large rosy blush harboring his cheeks from the way Kyoya called him a puppy.

"W-we should go, it's getting late and we have an early club meeting tomorrow that we both need to prepare for." Tamaki stuttered as he quickly stood up from the cold floor.

"Oh that reminds me, I was thinking that we could all go on a vacation to a beach resort for five days, after all we deserve it. However, I think we should at least have two days of hosting since we would be missing a week of it." Kyoya said as he also stood from the marble flooring.

"That sounds like a great idea Kyoya! I'll call everyone when I get home to tell them. I can't wait; this is going to be so much fun!" Tamaki cheered as he waved goodbye to Kyoya and headed out the door, the black haired male not far behind.

Closing the door and locking it, Kyoya left the school with Tamaki to head home. Both planning on starting the preparations of their trip or in Tamaki's case call all the other hosts and tell them of Kyoya's plan.

As the night grew darker and the sun is finally set, a multicolored light ripped into the ceiling of music room three, before slowly dropping down until it suddenly popped and disappeared, leaving three males in its place.

"Hah, good job Mokona, looks like you are finally getting better at the landings." Syaoran congratulated as he patted the white, rabbit like creatures head.

"Thanks Syaoran-kun! Mokona tries its best." Mokona squealed as it hopped around the large room.

"Yeah good job pork-bun, looks like you finally did something right." Kurogane said as he looked around the room.

"Oh my gosh, Kuro-puu actually thanked someone! I must be dreaming, because this just is too good to be true!" Fai mocked, a shocked look on his feminine face.

"Chi, just shut up you stupid mage." Kurogane growled, as he sent glares towards the ever-cheerful blond.

"Um guys, shouldn't we look around or something?" Syaoran asked as he started to move ever so cautiously around the room with large windows and multiple couches, table, and chairs.

"Sure Syaoran, here let's try these doors." Fai said as he walked over to the pair of pink oak doors.

Pulling on the handles, Fai tried his best to pull open the doors but to no avail. Finally giving up he decided to ask Kuro-chan for help.

"Kuro-strong, help me open the doors please." Fai whined as he tugged impatiently on the unmovable doors.

"Fine, move aside I'll open them." Kurogane grumbled as he went to stand by the mage.

Pulling on the doors, Kurogane uses all his strength and ends up nearly ripping the doors off their hinges, but luckily they don't, he only ends up breaking the lock, but he does open them.

"Wow Kuro-man you're so strong! Come on now that you opened the doors let's go explore!" Fai cheered as he already ran out of the room.

"Fine, kid you stay here, I'm going to go with him so he doesn't get into any trouble." Kurogane said as turned towards Syaoran and then quickly left the room, running after an already disappearing wizard.

Catching up to his companion, the pair walked silently in the halls, only sparing each other glances now and again. Walking up to another door, Fai looked in and sees multiple desks, then turns towards Kurogane.

"I think this place is a school Kuro-chan." Fai said as he pointed to the desks that are safely inside the locked classroom.

"Well it sure is a huge school then; I mean look how many doors there are, not to mention stairs." Kurogane agreed as he continued to walk down the hall, Fai at his side once again.

The pair continued to walk until they reached a pair of large doors, pushing them open they walked inside to see what looked like a huge cafeteria, tables and chairs spread out around the large room, and a serving area in the front of the room.

"Hey Kuro-chuu," Fai called as he jumped over the counter. "It's a kitchen, come on let's find something to eat." Fai said, already searching in the fridges and cupboards for a meal.

Following the mage, Kurogane jumps over the counter and searches for food as well. After about five minutes of looking, they find some sushi for Kurogane, chicken fettuccini for Fai, some sweats for Mokona, and a sandwich type thing for Syaoran. They also got some water and cups for everyone as well.

Making their way back to the room, they all sit done to eat, enjoying their meal in silence. After everything was eaten, they all decided to get to sleep. Syaoran and Fai took two of the couches, while Kurogane decided to sleep in a cozy looking chair, and Mokona decided to snuggled up to Syaoran.

As the night grew on, Kurogane is awoken by the screams of none other than Fai D. Flowright. Jumping out of his chair, the ninja runs over to Fai and shakes him awake. "Fai, Fai wake up!" Kurogane yelled as quietly as he could without waking Syaoran and Mokona.

"K-kuro-pu, is that you? What are you doing?" Fai choked out, his throat soar from screaming.

"It's Kurogane, and I'm trying to wake you up, you were having a nightmare." Kurogane said as he sat down besides Fai, releasing his shoulders.

"T-thank you, that was very kind of you." Fai whispered quietly.

"Yeah, no problem, anyway are you okay now?" Kurogane asked with a concerned look of his face, his scarlet eyes calm while Fai's were frightened.

"I suppose I'm alright." Fai said with unease, a weak shudder running through him.

"No you aren't you idiot." Kurogane growled.

As the warrior says this, silent tears begin to leak from Fai's sky-blue eyes, his walls crumbling a bit from Kurogane's kindness about the situation. Ducking his head, Fai tries to conceal his tears, but Kurogane notices anyway, and grabs Fai slim chin and turns his face towards his own.

"Didn't I tell you to never lie to me again?" Kurogane says while he rubs away the salty tears leaking down Fai's face.

"Yes you did." Fai answers with a deep blush on his face.

"Now, I'll ask you again, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am now thanks to you Kuro-wan."

"For the last time it's Kurogane, now go back to bed, we'll have to start searching for the feather soon."

"Alright, thanks again Kuro-chu." Fai yawns, feeling sleep start to claim him again.

"You're welcome." Kurogane says, slowly returning to his chair after watching Fai drift back to sleep.

Getting comfortable again, Kurogane follows Fai and sleeps, a pair of watchful eyes never leaving his form. Mokona giggled in glee, the interaction between the mage and the warrior having been so much fun to watch. As Yuko would say, them becoming a couple was inevitable.

**XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX**

**So here is the new and improved version of LBI ch.1**

**Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and will keep reading the story.**

**Also reviews are appreciated and are welcomed with open arms, flames on the other hand are not, so make the smart decision and DO NOT FLAME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! This is Love Bound Idiots chapter 2 rewrite, and will hopefully be much better than the first.**

**Reminders:**

**Parings: ****KuroFai and Kyoya/Tamaki and Syaoran/Sakura (*otherwise all other canons*)**

**Disclaimer- I do not, nor ever will own Ouran or Tsubasa. I however do own some tic tacks and a bottle of water. **

**Bit OOC with some characters _ sorry about that!**

**Also the only way I update is by having reviews so please REVIEW!**

**Now that's done and over with, let's get this show on the road!**

**XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX**

**Chapter Two- Host club, meet the Tsubasa gang**

The early morning fog slowly begins to fade away as the large, boiling sun starts to rise into the clear blue sky, hitting the gigantic clock tower of Ouran Academy with its calming rays. Littering the lush green lawns, and cement paved sidewalks, male and female students of Ouran make their way into the overly large school to head to their classrooms.

For Kyoya, Tamaki, and the rest of the host club, they instead are making their way to their clubroom to have an early morning meeting to discuss the arrangements for the host club trip that would be happening in few days time. The plan was that they would have the first two days open for hosting on their vacation, and the rest be time for the hosts themselves to relax. Tamaki had already gotten permission from his father to have this little vacation and now all he and his friends had to do was organize the place, transportation, and the expenses. Walking down the large halls of the Academy, Kyoya, who was in front of the group, pulls out his clubroom keys so he could unlock music room three.

Stopping at the large doors, Kyoya sees that the door is already partially open.

"I know that I locked the door last night, then how could it be open?" Kyoya asked to himself, causing Tamaki to peek over his shoulder to see what his best friend was mumbling about.

"Kyoya what's wrong, why aren't you unlocking the door?" Tamaki asked, poking the raven gently.

"The door is already open that's why."

"But didn't you lock it last night?" Tamaki further questioned.

"Yes I did Tamaki, that's what I find it strange about the door being open."

"Well then let's look and see if anything was stolen." Haruhi said as she pushed open the doors, stepping in front of her sempais.

They all took three steps into the room before halting at the sight. Right in front of them, a slim blond male; who was in the lap of a muscular black-haired man on one of the couches, was being kissed rather roughly by the man he was laying on. Their clothes look dishelmed, and they were both panting loudly much like to animals in heat. The dominant male moved from the paler man's lips and began sucking and biting harshly on his slim neck, causing the blond to mewl and clutch even more desperately onto the strong, broad shoulders of the raven haired man.

Eyes widening, the hosts blushed, the act of the two men nearly causing them to have nosebleeds. Eyes leaving the pair for a minute to gather each one of their thoughts, the fourteen startled eyes lad on another figure in the room. Sleeping calmly on another couch was a small male brunette about Haruhi's size and as if he could feel their gaze, his eye's flashed open to reveal a pair of deep hazel eyes matching his hair.

Sitting up quickly, he jumped to his feet, and then looked over to where his companions were. His own eyes widening and a very deep blush flaring on his whole face, he ran over to his friends.

"FAI-SAN, KUROGANE-SAN! What are you two doing!" Syaoran yelled, moving to his friend's sides. "Why won't you to stop! What is wrong with you!" Syaoran screamed, as he started to frail his arms about in frustration.

"There under a hormonal pill I gave them." Mokona said as it hopped onto the arm of the couch, having finished talking to Yuko to inform her of how their little plan worked.

"What… oh never mind, how do we stop them?" Syaoran asked as Kurogane began to further his trail of hickies and bite marks down Fai's chest.

"You just have to yell, "BAD DOGGIE NO RAPING THE KITTY!" and they'll stop." Mokona answered as it hopped of the couch and onto Syaoran's shoulder.

"Alright, here it goes. BAD DOGGIE NO RAPING THE KITTY!"

Like magic, Kurogane stopped his attack on Fai. Now out of their daze, both stare at each other as realization hits them. Fai turns beet red, as does Kurogane but partially in embarrassment and partially in anger. Turning, his head to look at Syaoran and Mokona, Kurogane growls, and gets up from the couch. Jumping off Syaoran's shoulder, Mokona runs to escape, and just in time because the furious warrior has just got his hands on a table.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN RABBIT!" Kurogane yelled as he threw the small oak table with extreme accuracy at the white, red-jeweled rabbit-like creature.

Unfortunately for Kurogane, he misses his target, the table smashing into another innocent table, causing both to break at the extreme force used in the throw.

Seeing the impending destruction of their clubroom, Mori and Hunny snap into action and charge the warrior. Both grabbing onto one of the taller man's arms, Mori and Hunny try to hold him back but let us not forget about Kurogane's immense strength, or the fact that he's killed many people. After struggling against the hold for a moment, Kurogane throws both Hunny and Mori towards Mokona, who again dodges the attack.

Seeing his friend start to use innocent bystanders as projectiles, Fai jumps off of the couch and jumps in front of Kurogane, and grabs his face, pulling him down to look at him.

"Kuro-angry you need to stop, you're destroying the room and you just threw two kids. Now calm down Mokona was just having fun, so please stop this." Fai begged as he rubbed smooth circles on Kurogane's tanner cheek.

Looking down into the pale blue eyes, Kurogane was surprised to see the reflection of his own scarlet eyes in Fai's large eyes. Liking the feeling of the mage being beside him, Kurogane calms down, and begins to think that Fai's face was extremely beautiful. Wait did he just say beautiful, no that couldn't be, it was probably the pills talking, yeah the pills. However, Kurogane knew he was just lying to himself, but he also knew he wasn't ready to acknowledge these feeling he had for the small mage yet, so pulling back from Fai's soothing touch, Kurogane looks over to the hosts.

"Oi, who are you?"

"Shouldn't we be the ones to ask you that? After all, you are the men who broke into our school, destroyed our clubroom, and used our friends as weapons!" Haruhi yelled, irritated by the man's rudeness.

"I'm sorry please excuse my friend, you are right and we apologize for our misbehavior, but we didn't mean to break into your school, we just somewhat dropped in here. I also would like to apologize to your friends; Kuro-chuu just kind of loses control when he gets angry and I'm sure he is sorry as well. I hope you can forgive us." Fai apologized, bowing to the hosts in a sign of respect.

"Well, I guess we can forgive you, but who might you all be anyhow?" Tamaki asked Fai.

"Oh sorry, I am Fai, the rabbit creature is Mokona, the brown haired boy is Syaoran, and the grumpy man beside me is Kuro-daddy!"

"It's Kurogane!" The said 'Kuro-daddy' yelled for the umpteenth time.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki said as he shook Fai's hand.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, sorry for snapping at you all earlier." Haruhi apologized as she shook Syaoran's hand.

"It's alright, I bet we would too." He informed shaking Haruhi's hand back.

"We're the Hitachin twins Hikaru and Kaoru, can you guess which one is which?" smirked the oranged haired twins. "Hmm, I think that the one on the left is Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru." Fai guessed sweetly. The twins looked at each other shocked for he was correct, and he had just taken one glance at them. "I'm Hunny and this is my best friend Takashi!" Hunny laughed as he jumped onto his friends shoulders. "And I am Kyoya Ootori, welcome to the host club." XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX Okay there is the rewrite for LBI ch.2! Sorry it's shorter than the first chapter, but hey they can't all be long w

**Once again, reviews are appreciated and are welcomed with open arms, flames on the other hand are not, so make the smart decision and DO NOT FLAME!**


	3. Authors Note

**Authors note~ I will be stopping Love Bound Idiots for the time being so I can focus on my other stories I have, but do not worry I won't be discontinuing it so please keep reading when I do start it again^-^ **

**Until then good-bye!**

**( Also I'm really sorry)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, sorry for being evil and not updating for months on end…**

**Well I've gotten better at writing, at least I hope so-_-… **

**Once again please no flames, for I won't write for another couple of months…**

**Parings: Kurogane/Fai and Kyoya/Tamaki and Syaoran/Sakura **

**Warnings: Yaoi which is malexmale love so if you do NOT LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa, sad but true…**

**Anyway let the chapter begin!**

**Chapter 3-Debts and Payments **

After settling down, the hosts and the small tsubasa gang began to discuss what had exactly happened and what Kurogane, Fai, and Syaoran needed to do to pay the hosts back after Kurogane's… outburst.

"So what exactly is a host club anyway Tamaki-san?" Fai asked, leaning towards the other blond-haired male.

"Why a host club is a club where handsome men entertain ladies. We dress up and have a good time!" Tamaki vaguely explained.

"That sounds like a blast, don't you think so Kuro-sexy!" Fai cheered, jumping onto the standing warrior.

"Get off me ya damn mage!" Kurogane roared, trying to make a grab at Fai, but to no avail.

"Well I certainly hope you will find our host club enjoyable, because this is what you will be doing to pay us off for breaking our tables, chairs, and other merchandise." Kyoya stated, with an evil glint in his eyes.

"What! I never agreed to this!" Kurogane yelled, obviously upset.

"But Kuro-chan, how else are you going to pay us back?" Hunny asked, not noticing the glare he was receiving from Fai for calling Kurogane 'Kuro-chan'.

At this Kurogane growled and turned away, not knowing how to answer the child's question, because he really didn't know.

"Well now that is all settled, shall we begin the host training procedure and figure out what type of person you'll all be." Tamaki said with a smile.

"Sure Suoh-san, where shall we begin?" Syaoran politely asked.

"Oh you can just call me Tamaki Syaoran, no need to be formal with friends. Anyway, we shall begin with your elicit and manners." Tamaki said, glancing at Kurogane when he mentioned the things they'd be practicing.

During practice, the three new males split up to work on different things. Fai practiced knowing his teas, since he already knew how to do everything else perfectly. Syaoran worked on being able to compliment a girl without stuttering or blushing so much. But sadly, with Kurogane never have being the kindest person around, he had to practice everything, much to his despair. However, our handsome hero's passed practice with flying colors.

Now you all may be asking, 'What was our wonderful friend Mokona doing while this was going on?' Well our little rabbit-shaped creature was up to more mischief with the help of a certain witch.

"Yuko-chan, Yuko-chan, will you do it? Will you do it!" Mokona half yelled, half whispered into the reflection of Yuko.

"Why of course I will Mokona, we wouldn't want Syaoran getting lonely would we?" Yuko replied with an evil smile.

"Yippee! So when will the 'package' arrive?"

"Hmm, tomorrow in the world you're in now, but in a couple hours in my world. But don't worry, you'll get your 'item' soon." Yuko said pleasantly.

"Okay, but I'd better go Yuko, Tamaki's going to pick Fai's, Syaoran's, and Kurogane's type now, so bye-bye!" Mokona cheered, as the picture slowly dissolved away.

Running back into the room, Mokona jumps onto Syaoran's shoulder and giggles with happiness. Mokona could act normal because Fai and Syaoran had explained **everything**, so it was okay.

"Well now that the trainings done, we shall pick your types." Tamaki said.

"Ohh, what are 'types' Tamaki-san?" Fai purred as he leaned on Kuroganes shoulder. Surprisingly, Kurogane hadn't refused or rejected the mage's touch, which made Fai smile a real, genuine smile.

"Well 'types' are something the girl guests will be looking for. I myself am a princely type, for my overall charming nature and handsome looks. Kyoya is the cool type, for his mysterious and unemotional nature. The twins are the little devil type, for being very devious people. Hunny is the boy-Lolita type, for his innocent personality, and lastly Mori's type is the strong-but silent type, for obvious reasons. And Haruhi is the natural type, because 'he' caught on so quickly on how to be a host." Tamaki finished.

"Please, this kid is a girl, anyone with two working eyes could see that." Kurogane said in an uncaring manner.

"W-why w-would you s-say that! Of course Haruhi's a boy, he's just very feminine!" Tamaki protested.

"Well it looks like the cats out of the bag," Kyoya said. "We might as well let them know the truth Tamaki, after all they are going to be in our club until they pay off **all **their debt." Kyoya finished, seemingly happy that the three new hosts had to pay off debt.

"But Kyoya!" Tamaki whined.

"No buts Tamaki, now please just continue the procedure so we can all go home." Kyoya ordered in a strict tone.

"Yes Kyoya." Tamaki whimpered.

"Well anyway, who wants me to figure out their type first?" Tamaki asked, surprisingly back into is cheerful manner.

"I want to go first Tamaki-san!" Fai yelled, standing in front of Tamaki for no apparent reason.

"Alright, hmm I think you should be a…PRINCELY TYPE!" Tamaki announced loudly.

"Oh I'm a princely type just like Tamaki, I bet you'll be a grouchy type Kuro-grumpy!" Fai said in a joking manner.

"Who are you calling grouchy you idiot mage!" Kurogane yelled.

"Actually, you are." "A grouchy type." The twins stated.

"Therefore, because of this you should be pared up with Fai-san!" Kaoru said, pulling the two together.

"Gahh, why do I have to be with him!" Kurogane questioned.

"Ahh does Kuro-chan not want to be with me?" Fai said a little jokingly, but his eyes were saying that he was actually hurt by Kurogane's attitude.

Before the warrior could answer, Tamaki butted in.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, because with Fai-sans cheerfulness it should balance out your unhappiness." Tamaki stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Anyway, we still have one more person to give his type to. Syaoran-Kun, based on the way you acted during practice I believe you are the gentleman type."

"Wow, thank you Tamaki-san, I mean Tamaki." Syaoran said with a cute blush gracing his pleasant features.

"Well now that, that's settled, shall we head home?" Kyoya stated, already heading towards the door.

"Wait Kyoya, don't we need to get Syaoran and everyone a place to stay?" Haruhi asked, finally speaking.

"Already taken care of, I arranged for an apartment for them. Also I've enrolled Syaoran into the school since he is still young enough to be attending school. Also for Fai and Kurogane, they shall be visiting college students who are cousins with Mori and Tamaki, alright. Now if you would excuse me, I need to finish some other business elsewhere." Kyoya said as he exited the room.

"Leave it to Kyoya to have everything already settled." Hikaru stated, as he and Kaoru followed Kyoya out the door.

"Well I suppose we'd better get going as well, bye everyone see you all tomorrow!" Hunny said as he rode on Mori's shoulders out the door, with Haruhi following behind them.

"Good bye!" Mokona said, waving after the three hosts."

"Well a car will be waiting for you outside to take you to your apartment, so you can just follow me out." Tamaki said.

"We will; come on everyone lets go." Fai said, as he, Kurogane, Mokona, and Syaoran followed Tamaki out the door and to the awaiting cars.

Climbing into the black limo, the kind driver drove the Tsubasa gang to their rather fancy apartment, where they would be staying at for as long as they would need to.

The large apartment had two bedrooms and one master suite. There was a large kitchen and a medium sized living room. It was quite the spacious home and it was nice that it was already fully furbished. Looking into the closets, the group finds that they are already full of clothes that look like they would fit the three males, even though Kyoya didn't even know their sizes to begin with, or did he?

Anyway, two out of the three males (and Mokona) were very happy with the accommodations and look somewhat forward to the days to come. Nevertheless, they did have a mission to accomplish, to find Sakura's feather. But they would have time for that later.

There's another chapter for everyone! I know its short, but you have to remember I do still have a little bit of writers block…

The next chapter will be about the Tsubasa gangs first day at the Host club and them receiving their 'package' XD

Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow yaoi readers! I shall make this little authors note short, so we can get on to the actual story.**

**Parings: Kurofai, Syaoran/Sakura, Kyoya/Tamaki **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tsubasa or Ouran High school host club… oh well -**

**By the way, " " is speaking, ' ' is thoughts, and [ ] are when I need to say/type something.**

**Now on to the new chapter!**

**XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXXXX **

The bright morning sunlight slowly poured its way into the three bedrooms belonging to a strange group of friends. These friends had been through a lot together, and have created bounds that will likely last lifetimes. Two of the three males however, have created something like no other, a connection that will never break.This connection has also created feelings and emotions that most people could only begin to comprehend. Nevertheless, the two men refuse to acknowledge the strong feelings, and just blow them off as nothing! It was infuriating to those who wanted the two to actually be together. These people are a witch named Yuko and a white rabbit-creature named Mokona. The two conniving friends have tried nearly **everything **to get the two stubborn males hooked up, and they were beginning to lose their common sense. Well to be perfectly frank, they had no better judgment or common sense to start with, so you could just imagine how they were when they began to lose control of that little speck of sanity they had left. You would also see how their plans became more elaborate and less conventional. Nevertheless, their ideas always led to a good, hearty laugh. But sooner, or later, one of their plans was eventually going to backfire and leave a person injured either emotionally, physically, or both. However, this can be discussed on a later date. Right now, the small sized gang is beginning to awake.

The first ones to wake up are a grumpy looking ninja and a mischievous mage, named Kurogane and Fai. Making his way into the large kitchen, Fai begins to make some breakfast, being the only capable one in the group to actually make food that's edible and pleasing to the eye. Kurogane instead went into the living room, and sat down on the black leather couch. Looking around, he notices a large square contraption that he remembers from the Piffle world is called a television. Looking for a power button, he instead finds a small control devise and presses the `ON` button. Like magic, the TV erupts with life, and shows the TV show, 'Burn Notice', he found the show quite interesting.

"Kuro-puu, can you go wake up Syaoran please?" Fai called from the kitchen.

Growling, Kurogane gets up from the large couch, and makes his way to the sleeping boy's room. Knocking on the door, the handsome warrior calls for Syaoran to wake up, and after hearing a groan of "Okay", goes back to living room to continue watching TV.

After stumbling out of bed, Syaoran makes his way to the bathroom to take care of some 'business'. After finishing in the bathroom, the brunette walks into the kitchen and greets Fai, who was currently working on what looked like pancakes.

"Good morning to you as well Syaoran, you should probably go get ready for school because Tamaki says it starts at 7:00 **[I have no idea when it starts, so please bare with me]**." Fai said in his usual cheerful tone.

"Oh, alright I will." Syaoran replies, as he heads back to his room to grab his school uniform to change into after taking a shower.

After his shower, Syaoran dressed into the blue uniform of Ouran Academy, and headed back into the Kitchen, where Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona are staring to eat breakfast. Sitting down at the medium-sized table, Syaoran dishes himself up some pancakes, and pours some maple syrup onto them.

"So Syaoran are you excited for your first day of school?" Fai asked happily.

"Yes I am, but I am a little scared." He admitted.

"It's okay kid, you'll be fine." Kurogane said as he patted Syaoran on the back. It's not like he was emotionless and cold.

"Thanks everyone, but aren't you all a little scared as well? I mean we all have our first day at the club today." Syaoran stated with a clumsy smile.

Kurogane groaned at the reminder, he _really _didn't want to be a host, but he had no choice since they didn't have any other way to pay off their debt.

"I'm excited! After all I get to work with Kuro-sexy!" Fai cheered, as he waved his fork around in the air.

"Grr stop doing that to my name!" Kurogane growled out as he grabbed the front of Fai's blue long-sleeved shirt.

"Huu~ is Kuro-doggy getting frisky?" Fai asked in a playful tone.

"Ehh, I think I'd better be going." Syaoran mumbles as he quickly grabs his bang (already having his school supplies inside) and heads out the door, heading for Ouran.

"See look at what you did. You scared Syaoran away." Fai said as Kurogane let go of him.

"It wasn't only my fault mage!" Kurogane shouted as he stood up and stalked towards his bedroom.

"Wait Kuro-puu don't leave me." Fai whined as he saw the warrior leave them room.

"Why shouldn't I?" Kurogane growled out as he faces the blond-haired mage.

Fai looked down with sad eyes, and muttered out, "Because I don't want to be alone."

Kurogane's scarlet eyes widen for a moment before he sighs and walks over to the distraught male, and slowly hugs him, not sure really what to do instead.

Fai's head shoots up from his crouch, and he stares disbelievingly at the slightly blushing warrior. Never before had Kurogane treated him so kindly, and it was shocking but overall very pleasant. Smiling a true genuine smile, Fai leans into the hug and slowly moves his smooth hands to grasp the front of Kuroganes red, button-down long-sleeved shirt.

Mokona, who had kept silent through the whole conversation looked on the scene with joy, she (Mokona is going to be a she in this) would have to inform Yuko about this revelation, but maybe later. After all, she did not want to disrupt the two males moment by moving around.

After a calm moment in each other's arms, Kurogane and Fai parted, gentle smiles gracing both of their features. Seeing that they were somewhat done with their moment, Mokona jumps off the table quietly and then heads to Syaoran's room to get some more sleep.

"You're never alone anymore." Kurogane whispered as he moved some of Fai's hair out of his deep blue eyes.

"I know." Fai hummed.

"Good now, uh I'll go wash the dishes, you can go take a shower." Kurogane mumbled as he started feeling awkward again.

"Alright, thanks Kuro-chuu!" Fai said as he sprang to the bathroom.

Kurogane just sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'What had gotten into him?' He thought as he began to wash the dishes.

Fai slowly discarded his closes, as he stepped into the shower. After getting the water temperature just right, Fai slowly began to shampoo his soft hair, thoughts circling though out his head. 'Why had Kurogane hugged him, why had he smiled at him?' Fai couldn't understand it, because the warrior had never before showed such contact or emotion towards the mage before. Fai decided to let the confusing questions leave and go unanswered until further notice, because all that stress wasn't ever good for a person's health.

After twenty minutes in the hot shower, Fai turned off the water and stepped out. Drying his hair with his fluffy, white towel Fai then dried off the rest of his body and quickly ran to his room before Kurogane could see him.

Deciding on a pair of black jeans and a white short-sleeved shirt, Fai walked out of his room and went to find Kurogane. Sleeping soundly on the large couch was the usually grumpy warrior, who now had a gentle and peaceful air about him. Fai smiled another true smile, which was surprising because usually he only showed fake smiles that never met his blue eyes, but Kurogane was always the one who could see through his mask and try to break it in the process. This is one of the many reasons Fai found the ninja-like-man quite intriguing.

Feeling tired as well, Fai sits down by Kurogane's head, and putting his arms on the couch, uses them as a pillow and falls into a peaceful slumber. Sadly, for Syaoran he was not having such of a great time. Once he had gotten to Ouran Academy, he went to find his class and was pleased to see that he knew some of the faces. After introducing himself to the class, he was told by the teacher that he could go sit in the back by a familiar Haruhi. After that, everything went downhill and soon Syaoran was regretting ever agreeing to become a student there. The first thing that caused the poor boy to regret his decision, was when the twins began to start pranking him half way during class, and when the teacher finally noticed, it was Syaoran who was scolded.

Syaoran had patience, but even he had his limits to how immature someone could be. If he led on that, he did not then please let us clear up that now, because Syaoran **diffidently** had a breaking point. And when this level was reached, the normal level-headed Syaoran snapped and ended up round-house kicking Hikaru in the gut. Syaoran of course apologized right after, but he knew that the twins were going to get even. He didn't know when, or how but he knew they would.

Thinking about what the twins might very well do made Syaoran shudder and fidget every time they grew near. But the teen didn't have much time to grovel in his own fears, because school was now over and he needed to get to the Host Club. The club had decided to be closed until the trip, but considering that they had three new hosts, they decided to have one club session. However, only because Tamaki had refused to go on the extravagant trip if the girls did not get a chance to meet with Kurogane, Fai, and Syaoran. Therefore, Kyoya caved and decided to open the club one last time before the vacation.

Trudging down the respected hallway, Syaoran made his way to music room three. Arriving, Syaoran is surprised to see that everyone, even his companions were there already.

"Well now that everyone is here, let's all get in our respected places because the girls shall be here soon." Tamaki ordered in a friendly tone as he headed over to his signature 'spot', while the rest of the host's did the same.

Fai, Kurogane, and Syaoran stood awkwardly in the middle of the large room, not sure on where to go.

"Oh Fai-sempai and Kurogane-sempai, you two can go sit on the couch over by the two other couches." Haruhi said, as she pointed out where they could go. "And Syaoran you can take a seat at the table over there by the window."

"Thanks Haruhi-san." Both Fai and Syaoran thanked as they went to their spots.

Tamaki hadn't been wrong when he said that the ladies would be there soon, because not a second after the whole host club was situated, the girls came bursting in. Syaoran had gotten three girls with the same types of hairstyles, and was blushing like a tomato not half way through their conversation. He had stuck to his 'type' and poured the three second years some tea like a gentleman. Though he nearly spilled when the more… 'gifted' girl brushed up against his arm. It was a humorous sight.

Fai and Kurogane had taken on quite a different style in their way of entertaining the ladies. Fai was as charming as he ever was, and Kurogane was still as grumpy like he usually was. But Kurogane had become very possessive over Fai in the last fifteen hours since Syaoran had left for school, because every time a girl would try to touch Fai, or even bat an eyelash, he would growl and put a protective arm around Fai's thin waist. This caused the girls to squeal and Fai to blush just like Syaoran was with his customers.

So far, the first day of being host was going good for the tsubasa gang and Syaoran was starting to get the hang of it, in fact he even stopped blushing every second! But no one (except Mokona) would have suspected a 'package' arriving that day.

"Okay next guest." Syaoran said as he ushered the two girls he was entertaining away so another girl could get her chance to visit Syaoran as well.

Stepping forward, the small girl smiles at Syaoran and sits down. "Hi Syaoran-kun." Sakura said quietly.

Syaoran was stunned, how was the princess here.

"SAKURA-HIME what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be back in Clow Country?" Syaoran asked, standing up from the chair and causing a scene.

"Yuko-san sent me a message saying I needed to come and stay with you, so she got me enrolled into this school and sent me off." Sakura managed to say without stuttering or saying too quietly so that Syaoran couldn't even hear.

"But I didn't need you, not that I'm not happy to see you Sakura, it's just I want you to be safe in our own world, and not here." Syaoran said as nicely as he could.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to be an inconvenience to you, but I-I can't go back now that I'm here." Sakura stated sadly, a disappointed look on her gentle face.

"No I'm sorry Sakura-Hime and you're not being an inconvenience, I am just worried you might get hurt that's all."

"I'll be okay Syaoran-kun, and are you sure that I won't be an inconvenience to you?"

"Positive." Syaoran said with a smile as he sat back down.

Over at Kurogane and Fai's group, the pair sees Sakura and Fai pulls on his friends sleeve to gesture for them to go over and say hi.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here? Weren't you taking a break from traveling after your injuring last time?" Fai asked, sitting down in the extra chair at the table, Kurogane doing the same as well.

"I was, but Yuko-san said it was important for me to come join you all again. I hope I'm not being a bother."

"It's alright Sakura, we all missed you, so you're not troubling us at all." Fai stated, gently placing a delicate hand over Sakura's own.

"Yeah don't worry about it kid, after all you're a part of this group too." Kurogane added, crossing his arms and giving a grin.

"Yep see even Kuro-chu agrees with me!"

"IT'S KUROGANE YOU IDIOT, KUROGANE!" Said man yelled, causing some girls to turn towards his direction.

"Now now, Kuro-loud, you're causing a scene."

"But- YOU- **grrr**." Kurogane growled as he glared at the blond, who only smiled back.

Seeing that the man was calmed now, the ladies went back to what they were all doing before Kuroganes… interruption.

"So Sakura-chan, do you have your things packed?" Fai asked.

"Yes I do, but I don't have a place to stay…

"That's alright Sakura-hime, you can have one of our rooms and two of us can share." Syaoran said, trying to help the girl.

"Yes, you can have my room Sakura, and me and Kuro-wam can share the master suite."

"What, I don't want to share a room with you!"

"But Kuro-pi, Syaoran is young and he shouldn't have to share a room with a scary doggie like you. Besides, in our little group, you and I are like the parents. You're the protective Daddy, while I'm the loving mother."

"SINCE WHEN ARE YOU AND I MARRIED!"

Now **that **got some stares. Every host and every guest looked at the seething man with curiosity and shock. I mean, you would to when some guy just started yelling and stated that he's married… to well a guy.

"Kuro-husband do you need to lie down? Because you are being very loud, so maybe you should take a nap to calm down."

"I'm fine! Anyway, when does this stupid club end?" Kurogane grumbled, crossing his strong arms over his broad chest.

"I'm not sure, but I hope it's soon, the sun is already setting." Syaoran answered, looking out the large windows.

Luckily, Kurogane gets his wish not soon after his question.

"Goodbye ladies! Remember if you wish to accompany us on our trip please sign up with Kyoya and he'll tell you all you need to do." Tamaki said as he waved towards the retreating girls, a good amount heading to Kyoya so they could sign up and pay for the trip as well.

Just as all the girls finally left, Tamaki turned to the group, now with their last member.

"So, who is this young flower?" Tamaki asked as he bowed to Sakura, who is result blushed and hid a bit behind Syaoran.

"This is Sakura; she is a friend of ours and will be staying with us." Syaoran answered, gaining a sort of protective air about him with Sakura at his side.

"Don't you think that's a bit inappropriate, she is a girl after all and you all are guys." Haruhi stated, pointing out the obvious.

"Well you're a girl who works for a club that has all guys and besides when we were traveling; she stayed with us as well." Syaoran said.

"Oh well, alright then." Haruhi mumbled, looking away.

"Now that that's settled, lets head out shall we," Tamaki said as he headed towards the doors, but stopped half way to look back at the Tsubasa gang. "Also good job today, you all did wonderfully." With that, Tamaki left the room, skipping down the hallway, a happy expression gracing his gentle features.

"Yes, good job you three, and just to remind you the same limo from yesterday will come and drive you home until we leave for the trip." Kyoya stated as he put his laptop away.

"Wait, what trip?" Kurogane growled, stomping over to the other raven-haired male.

"Oh yes, I see I forgot to inform you. In a few days, we the host club shall be going on a vacation type thing, for about five days, but the first two days of that will be hosting like Tamaki mentioned to the ladies. So I hope you all can swim and have swim suits because we're going to a beach resort and you're coming with us."

"What are swim suits?" Sakura asked, walking towards Kyoya a bit.

"They are clothing you wear when swimming in water. I suppose we should get you all some. Since tomorrow is Friday, all of us hosts can go shopping after school since we don't have club tomorrow because of planning." Kyoya answered, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking towards the door, the rest of the hosts having already left.

"Sure, good night Kyoya see you tomorrow~" Fai sang as he and his friends left the school and got in the limo, heading towards their apartment.

When they arrived, Fai quickly took his clothes and put them along with Kurogane's clothes and put them in the large closet, Sakura putting her own belongings in the set of drawers in Fai's old room. After everyone was out of either their school attire and business suites (Fai and Kurogane had worn them for the club) and were in some more comfortable clothing, Fai and Sakura cooked some spaghetti and everyone sat down for dinner.

After everyone was full, they all decided to get ready for bed since the kids had school tomorrow and it was getting pretty late. After saying goodnight to Sakura and Syaoran one last time, Fai turned off the light in his and Kurogane's bedroom and climbed into the large king sized bed.

"Goodnight Kuro-tee."

"Night you stupid idiot."

With that the room grew silent and the day came to an end. But certainly not the adventure, for that was just beginning.

**XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX**

**Well there you go you crazy readers you got your precious Sakura. Happy now?**

**Anyway I have some ****IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

**I rewrote chapters 1 & 2. They are much better now and I beg you all to read them… PLEASE! I added stuff on and even got some more Kyoya/Tamaki action going on.**

**But I digress, next chapter will be swim suite shopping in a commoners market! Won't that be fun heheh.**

**Also, for the love of all that is yaoi REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone sorry for the long wait, I've been writing like crazy, and my story Angel Wizards is (at the moment) getting most of my attention.**

**But I am back, and am here to give you all the swimsuit chapter~**

**Now, here are the reminders:**

**Parings: Kurofai, Syaoran/Sakura, Kyoya/Tamaki **

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Tsubasa or Ouran High school host club…of course I don't, nobody does, except their actual creators…. But screw them! I have yaoi!**

**Rated: T for sexual themes and language.**

**OH, and before I forget, thanks for all the reviews, faves, and story alerts, you all made my day!**

**XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX**

**Chapter Five- Swimsuits are the new sexy**

"Now is everyone ready?" Tamaki asked as he, along with all the rest of the hosts stood in front of a 'commoners' supermarket.

A chorus of "ready" and a few grunts were Tamaki's answer, and with a nod to Kyoya, they all entered the large swimsuit store.

Around the large room, are circular stands holding on their bars hundreds of colorful bathing suites, ranging from toddler to adult in multiple sizes.

"Okay, since most of us have swimsuits already, all we need is to get some for you four." Kyoya said, pointing at the tsubasa gang.

"Alright, but um… where do we start?" Syaoran asked, looking around the store.

"How about we start with favorite colors, and then we'll move onto the sizes." Haruhi stated.

"Splendid idea Haru-chan! Come on Kuro-chom let's get some clothes!" Fai cheered, grabbing the larger man's arm and pulling him to the men's section of the store, the rest following.

Fai decided to look at the blue trunks, Kurogane the red ones, and Syaoran the green.

Checking the correct size, Fai grabbed knee-high, sky blue swim trunks, and skipped off to the dressing rooms.

Stripping out of his skinny jeans, boxers, and white, long-sleeved shirt, he slipped on the garment, and strode out of the small room.

Waiting outside was his friends, Syaoran blushing as Sakura and Haruhi complimented him on his own choice, forest green and dark brown shorts that stopped three inches above the knee. The rest of the gang is laughing (except Kurogane, who just smirked) at the boy's obvious embarrassment.

Giggling, Fai caught his companions' attention, all of them turning to him.

"Well, how do I look?" Fai asked as he twirled slowly in a circle.

The shorts did more that compliment the slim, blonds body. The shorts waistband rode a tad low, giving a delicious view of the male's man lines, and a good portion of his hips. Not to mention the garment was hugging his ass in a complete, sinful way.

Kurogane, in a pair of blood red and black swim trunks, black flip-flops and a pair of sleek sunglasses on top of his head, felt a painful tightening in his trunks. With a growl, his darkened rubies scanned his male friend, loving everything he saw.

Wait, was he just checking out his MALE FRIEND! Feeling lightheaded, the warrior stumbled backward, and tripping on a small stand of j-string speedos, fell flat on his ass.

Groaning, Kurogane looked up to see the shocked eyes of Fai and the rest of the group.

"Wow Kuro-chuu, I didn't know I looked _that_ sexy." Fai purred, stalking towards the man, before dropping to his knees, right between the taller man's legs.

Picking a vibrant pink, flamingo speedo off Kurogane's head, Fai placed it on the pile of garments, and then with a wink, picked himself off the floor and went back to the dressing room.

Kurogane was shocked, not only at his own actions but of the mage's as well. Staggering up, he picked up the small, round table and began to clean up his mess.

One thing that was certain was that this little _'incident'_ was embarrassing.

However, that did not mean he was going to take any foolishness from the hosts.

Glaring at the group next to him, he went up to his stall and changed back into his black jeans, boxers, and red t-shirt.

When he came back out, Fai was dressed and Syaoran was back in his forest green caprice pants, and brown t-shirt.

"Alright now that we have the boys done, let's go get Sakura her swimsuit." Haruhi said as she walked over to the girl's section with the smiling Sakura.

"Okay Sakura, first off do you want a one-piece or a two-piece swimsuit?" Haruhi asked only up a blue bikini and light yellow one-piece swimsuit.

Thinking it over, she decided on the two-piece. She was used to showing her belly so that wasn't an issue and she could always where some shorts or something if she get to self-conscious.

"Aright, let's look over at the two-pieces." Haruhi said, grabbing Sakura's hand.

Looking through all the choices, Sakura decided on a baby-pink two-piece. The bottom half had two cute white bows on the side, and the top had white ruffles to hide her small chest.

Running to a stall, she took off her pink-ruffle skirt, white and pinked striped shirt and white jean jacket coat. Slipping the swimsuit on, she fixed her hair and steadying her nerves, crept out of the safety of the changing room.

"H-how do I-I look?" Sakura stuttered out, a thick blush covering her cheeks.

"Adorable Sakura-chan~" Hunny and Fai cheered both grasping onto their stoic counterparts (Mori and Kurogane).

"Yes, truly adorable." The twins replied, both smirking happily.

Sakura smiled her blushing toning down a tad before flaring full force when Syaoran walked up to her, also blushing.

"You look truly stunning princess." Syaoran said, smiling at Sakura.

She blinked a few times before hugging the surprised Syaoran. "Thank you Syaoran-kun."

Well now that that is taken care of; let's go pay now shall we?" Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses, already walking over to the cash register.

They all nodded, and letting go of Syaoran, Sakura quickly went to change.

Running over to her friends, they all placed their swimsuits onto the conveyer belt as the cashier scanned and bagged their items.

Pulling out his platinum credit card, Kyoya paid for them and grabbing the bags left the store.

**xx xxx xx xxx xx xxx xx xxx xx xxx xx xxx**

**Okay it's short… sorry…. Nothing much in this chapter… sorry again.**

**Please review and HAPPY EARLY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
